Cambio de Bando
by Shining star-2450
Summary: [AU Moderno] Astrid es la hija de un poderoso narcotraficante que se ha instalado en Londres. Pero en vez de apoyarlo, decide convertirse en su peor enemigo. Pero justo cuando sus planes están saliendo bien, aparecerá en su camino el hijo del jefe de policías Hipo Abadejo III ¿podrá surgir algo entre ellos? ¿o simplemente serán enemigos?. Pasen, lean y averiguenlo ;)
1. Chapter 1: El nuevo museo y un trabajo

_**Hola chicos y chicas! ¿Les gusta hiccstrid?... bueno si es así entonces espero que disfruten de esta historia. Quizá algunos la recuerden… pero igual xD disfruten leerla nuevamente ;)**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE BANDO**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

" _ **El nuevo museo y un nuevo trabajo"**_

Todo comienza en la ciudad de Londres, donde hace 9 meses llego el rico y poderoso Ferbus Hofferson junto a su hija Astrid Hofferson de 20 años de edad a establecer su nueva vida en una lujosa mansión de la ciudad.

Ferbus, era un narco traficante y aun así no tenía problemas con la ley. Contaba con una gran fortuna; la mayoría obtenida de gente que estafaba o negocios realizados e invertida en grandes museos pagados donde exponía gran variedad de joyas y tesoros muy valiosos; muchos eran robados, comprados o ganados en subastas.

Su hija Astrid se había vuelto una mujer muy alejada y callada con su padre desde la muerte de su madre a manos de enemigos de él, por lo que para su protección había recibido sus estudios en casa ya sea en México, Colombia, Nueva York, Alaska o Filadelfia muchas de las ciudades en las cuales había vivido por los negocios de su padres; sin embargo ya no era una niña indefensa como la consideraban y estaba a punto de darle una vuelta de 360°a su vida.

…

Ferbus se encontraba en su oficia arreglándose para la inauguración de su nuevo museo.

– ¿Me llamaste papá? – preguntó Astrid desinteresadamente.

– Así es hija...como sabrás hoy es la inauguración de mi nuevo museo – dijo Ferbus viéndola.

– ¿Y? – contestó de mala gana.

– Y… que tú vendrás conmigo a la inauguración – informó sonriente – Así que arréglate querida hija – ordenó de forma gentil.

– Si eso es lo que quieres padre… – murmuró la rubia retirándose de la oficina.

Después de unos minutos Astrid se puso un hermoso vestido violeta, con su cabello suelto, algo de maquillaje y un broche de corazón con incrustaciones de diamante. Finalmente salió con su padre en una limusina privada que los esperaba afuera de la mansión.

Rumbo al nuevo museo ferbus decidió romper el silencio que había entre él y su hija.

– El broche te queda hermoso – comentó su padre intentando tocarlo.

– ¡No lo toques! – gritó Astrid cubriendo dicha joya con sus manos y desviando la mirada.

Ferbus se sobresaltó un poco ante la actitud de su hija, pero después de unos segundos solo sonrió.

– ¿Recuerdas cuál es tu papel? – preguntó seriamente.

– Actuar, sonreír, no dar sospechas y hablar bien de ti ante la prensa… – respondió su hija nada contenta.

– Esa es mi niña – dijo su padre felizmente orgulloso de ella – Recuérdame comprarte un nuevo collar de diamantes –

– Gracias padre – contestó Astrid desinteresadamente " _Tranquila… todo_ _esto cambiara a partir de esta_ _noche_ " pensó mirando el cielo azul por la ventanilla de la limusina.

…

En el nuevo museo se encontraba Estoico jefe de policía de Londres y su hijo Hipo Abadejo III de 20 años de edad, junto con más policías.

– ¿Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Hipo, aburrido.

– Porque el Sr. Ferfus nos contrató como seguridad en la inauguración – contestó Estoico.

– Pero yo soy detective policial – comentó Hipo – Además tú y yo sabemos muy bien qué clase de persona es Ferbus Hofferson – Susurró molesto.

– Esa es otra razón por la que estamos aquí… – Murmuró su padre – Y en cuanto a ti… fuiste entrenado como policía y eso te convierte en uno más de nosotros – explicó con una gran sonrisa.

El castaño estaba dispuesto a quejarse, pero luego de pensarlo un momento… era mejor estar parado en una aburrida inauguración que sentado en una de las computadoras de la oficina de policías – Ya que… – murmuró desinteresado pero sonriendo.

En pocos minutos llegaron Ferbus y su hija, dirigiéndose ambos a la puerta del museo para la inauguración.

– Amigos míos, ciudadanos y público en general… – Ferbus comenzó con su discurso mientras que Astrid se encontraba en un lado del escenario aparentando tranquilidad, orgullo y felicidad. Todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad sentía.

Al otro lado del escenario se encontraba Hipo junto a su padre y los demás policías.

– Pss…oye Hipo, ya viste a la hija del narco – le susurró Emilio, uno de los policías que se encontraba alado de Hipo.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Hipo en un susurro.

– La rubia que está al otro lado – Explico Emilio señalándola con la mirada.

Hipo miro a donde Emilio se refería, quedándose totalmente paralizado y boquiabierta ante la belleza de la joven.

– Eh tierra a Hipo… – se burló Emilio moviendo su mano frente la cara de su amigo.

– ¿Ahh…que? – preguntó Hipo volviendo a la realidad.

En ese momento muchos de sus compañeros rieron en voz baja de la cara que había puesto Hipo al ver a la rubia de vestido violeta.

– Hey hey hey… tranquilos chicos a cualquiera le puede pasar…. – habló Emilio – Pero a Hipo… jajaja cielos amigo, te quedaste como tonto viendo a la hija del narco – comentó Emilio mirando a Hipo.

– Ehhh claro que no – se defendió el castaño – Además como dijiste es la hija de un narco, seguro es como su padre… – terminó de decir _"Pero aun así es muy linda" pensó mirando a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa._

Cuando el discurso y la inauguración terminaron Astrid se acercó discretamente a su padre.

– ¿Puedo retirarme ya? – preguntó impaciente – Ya me hicieron las entrevistas y todo salió como tú querías padre –

– Perfecto – contesto Ferbus – Ya puedes retirarte, pero no llames la atención de nadie – advirtió Ferbus.

Astrid asintió retirándose del lugar pasando por donde se encontraban Hipo y Emilio, sin prestarles mucha atención subió a la limusina y se fue.

– Mala… pero guapa ¿no? – preguntó Emilio sonriente viendo a Hipo.

– Si tú lo dices… – dijo Hipo bajando la miranda, al hacerlo noto que en el piso había un pequeño broche de corazón. Se inclinó hasta tomarlo y miró al horizonte por donde la rubia se había ido en la limusina. Luego se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre.

– Usted debe ser el jefe de policía ¿verdad? – preguntó Ferbus a Estoico.

– Si Señor, soy Estoico el jefe, a su servicio – contestó este.

– Bien… quiero a varios de sus hombres a cargo de la seguridad de mi museo – ordenó Ferbus viendo a Hipo – ¿Y tú jovencito? –

– Hipo abadejo, Señor – contestó Hipo seriamente.

– Jeje me gusta tu actitud muchacho – dijo Ferbus sonriendo – Considérate tú y tus amigos como guardias de mi museo…y con respecto al dinero no se preocupen… tendrán una buena paga – informó antes de retirarse del lugar.

– Genial… me pregunto si nos usara para tráfico de drogas, robos y asaltos… o simplemente para matar a alguien… – comentó Emilio interviniendo de forma sarcástica.

– Solo serán los guardias de su nuevo museo – explico Estoico.

– Si… claro… apuesto a que eso es lo que quiere que piensen los demás, pero quien sabe para que no usara en realidad… – comentó Emilio de forma tenebrosa atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros, quienes comenzaban a preocuparse.

Estoico solo suspiro ante las palabras del chico, era un caso perdido – Lo dejo todo en tus manos Hipo – dijo Estoico a su hijo antes de irse.

El castaño solo asintió y luego se retiró junto con los demás guardias y Emilio al museo.

– Espero no sea en vía marítima… el mar me da nauseas – bromeó Emilio caminando junto a Hipo – Aunque… me gustaría que me enviara a una isla, no se… como el Caribe – comentó alegre.

Hipo solo lo miró y rio en voz baja negando con la cabeza – Escuche que Ferbus envía a matar a los que entregan la droga para evitar pagarles – le susurró a su compañero, quién al oír eso se quedó helado del miedo, mientras Hipo continuaba caminando hacia la puerta del museo.

– Ahhh…. sabes – murmuró corriendo hasta alcanzar al castaño – Creo que este trabajo de guardias no esta tan mal, digo ¿Quién quiere ir a una isla como el Caribe? Demasiado sol, la arena ardiente… horrible, prefiero quedarme de guardia en este museo – hablo rápidamente entrando al museo para tomar su uniforme, Hipo soltó una carcajada al ver la reacción de su amigo y finalmente el también entro al lugar para comenzar con su trabajo.

 _ **Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo (si bueno cambie algunas cosas de la historia) pero oigan… ¿a quién no le gusta lo nuevo?jeje. Y bien, espero le haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden comentar y… nos estaremos leyendo este viernes 07/08/2014 (típico de mí, poner las fechas en las que actualizó xD) bye bye mis amores 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Todo Comienza Parte 1

_**Hola chicos ¿Qué tal? Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, no olviden dar su comentario o sugerencia, espero lo disfruten 3**_

 _ **CAMBIO DE BANDO**_

 **Capítulo 2**

" **Todo comienza Parte 1"**

Por otro lado Astrid se encontraba ya en la mansión, en su cuarto y hablando por celular con su amiga Tilda como ella la llamaba.

– ¿Me enviaste el traje que te pedí? – le pregunto Astrid.

– _Si…con todo lo demás, seguro no tarda en llegar – contestó Tilda no muy animada._

– Gracias…no sé cómo pagártelo – comentó la rubia alegremente.

– _Te parece ¡¿No haciendo esta locura?! – gritó molesta._

– Tilda…ya hablamos de esto – comenzó a decir Astrid – Y no daré marcha atrás – dijo seriamente.

– _Haz pensado en que si Ferbus te descubre sería capaz de… – dijo antes de ser interrumpida._

– Pero no lo hará… recuerda que soy una Hofferson y por alguna razón esto de las doble vidas se nos da muy bien, además lo hago por varias personas incluyéndote – comentó Astrid

– _Pufff… bien y cuéntame… ¿Qué tal te fue en la inauguración del museo que vas a robar? – preguntó_ _tratando de cambiar de tema._

Astrid suspiró hondo dejándose caer a la cama – Fatal… los periodistas no dejaban de hacer preguntas y para colmo la que tenía que mentir con carita inocente era yo – respondió la rubia molesta consigo misma – Y para colmo Ferbus trato de tocar mi broche cuando estábamos de camino para haya – habló molesta.

– _Maldito buitre, como se le ocurre poner sus sucias garras en tu broche, sabiendo cuanto significa para ti – comentó enojada._

– Lo se… es uno de los pocos recuerdo que conservo de mamá… – unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azul claro, mientras buscaba con su mano aquel objeto – ¿Y mi broche? – dijo Astrid desesperada al no encontrarlo.

– _¡¿Astrid qué pasa?! – Pregunto su amiga preocupada._

– Mi broche… no está… lo perdí – le contestó comenzando a buscar en su cuarto.

– _¿Lo perdiste? – volvió a preguntar._

La preocupación de la rubia creacia cada vez más, a medida que buscaba entre sus cosas – Te llamo después Tilda, tengo que encontrarlo – fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

De inmediato salió corriendo de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el primer piso.

– Lucero – llamo la rubia a una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

– Si Señorita Hofferson – contestó una joven de 19 años de edad de cabello negro.

– ¿Has visto mi broche? – preguntó desesperada.

– Claro que no señorita Hofferson, usted se lo puso para ir a la inauguración esta mañana –respondió recordando lo ocurrido – ¿Qué pasó? –

– Aihhhh no… – exclamó Astrid al borde de la desesperación – Lo perdí… – le dijo cubriéndose los ojos.

– Ohhh cielos… lo siento mucho señorita – comentó Lucero consolándola.

– Descuida… no es tu culpa – murmuro descubriendo sus ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse – Por cierto mi padre no está, ya puedes llamarme por mi nombre – dijo Astrid sonriendo.

– Me alegro… pero aun así no quiero perder mi trabajo – comentó Lucero seriamente, recibiendo una mirada divertida de la rubia – Bueno… ¿necesitas algo Astrid? – preguntó.

– Ehhm… ¿recuerdas te pedí que recogieras un paquete? – respondió Astrid muy interesada.

– Si, fui por él hace unas horas – habló tranquilamente – Te lo llevaré a tu habitación ahora mismo ¿Deseas alguna otra cosa? – preguntó Lucero amablemente.

– No, eso es todo – le dijo Astrid algo triste retirándose a su habitación.

– Muy bien y… te llevaré un té, te hará sentir mucho mejor – dijo Lucero sonriendo.

– Gracias Lucero, en verdad eres una buena amiga – comentó Astrid devolviéndole la sonrisa, antes de que la pelinegra se retirará a la cocina por el paquete, mientras la rubia esperaba en la habitación.

Minutos después Astrid recibió su paquete junto con el té, luego se despidió de su amiga con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

– Bien…ahora a seguir con el show – susurró para sí misma – Solo faltan 3 horas para las 12 de la noche… mejor voy a comer algo para estar con el estómago lleno – dijo la rubia guardando muy bien el paquete en su habitación y saliendo al comedor de la mansión.

Al llegar allá se encontró con Ferbus quien ya había vuelto de la inauguración, la oji-azul solo suspiró y se sentó en una silla para comenzar a comer.

– Contrate guardias para el nuevo museo – comentó Ferbus tratando de iniciar una conversación con su hija.

– Ahh que bien – contestó Astrid nada interesada en el tema.

– Hija… ¿porque te portas así conmigo? – preguntó Ferbus en un tono falso de tristeza.

– No sé de qué hablas – contestó Astrid sin verlo – Soy lo que tú quieres ¿no?... una gran actriz y mentirosa, la hija que todo narco quiere tener, siéntete afortunado padre – le respondió con enojo.

– Sabes que no tengo otra opción, Astrid – dijo Ferbus muy seriamente – Si salgo de esto moriremos como Diana, además tenemos lo que todos quieren en esta vida – dijo tranquilamente riéndose.

– ¡No vuelva a mencionar a mi madre, ¿oíste?! – gritó la chica con rabia, definitivamente Ferbus había tocado un nervio al hablar así de su madre – Y Esto… ¡esto no es vivir! – continuó – Nos la pasamos viajando por todos lados, me han intentado secuestrar más de 20 veces… Y la muerte de mi madre ¡fue tu culpa! – gritó golpeando su mano contra la mesa, antes de salir corriendo del comedor.

– ¡Astrid! – llamó su padre, pero fue ignorado por su hija mientras azotaba la puerta – Esta niña…debería olvidar ya a su madre, después de todo será como yo algún día – susurró sonriente.

…

Astrid por su parte se encontraba ya en su habitación, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas sobre su cama.

– Maldito buitre… no sabes cuánto te detesto – susurró para sí misma entre lloros ocultando su rostro en una almohada – Mamá… – tomó un portarretratos donde conservaba la imagen de su madre – Algún día estarás orgullosa de mi – una pequeña lágrima cayó en el marco – Lo prometo – susurró secándose las lágrimas y limpiando el cuadro.

Dejo el portarretratos en una mesita y miró el reloj. Aun le quedaban 2 horas para las 12, así que decidió descansar un poco antes de comenzar con su plan.

…

 **(POV ASTRID)**

Cuando fueron las 11:30 PM, desperté gracias a una alarma silenciosa que tenía en mi cuarto, me levanta rápida pero silenciosamente de la cama y tome una linterna, no quería encender las luces para no levantar sospechas.

Tome mi paquete y lo abrí sacando un traje negro que me quedaba a la perfección, usualmente lo usaba en mis entrenamientos a escondidas de mi padre, pero esta vez lo usaría para robar su museo. No tuve mucho tiempo para verlo detenidamente pero al parecer Brutacio lo había mandado a arreglar y ahora era antibalas. Sonreí al descubrir eso, algo menos de que preocuparme.

Luego saque unas botas, que a muchos les parecería incomodo caminar, pero yo ya sabía usarlas y no me causaban problema alguno; y guantes del mismo color para evitar dejar huellas. Una vez termine de vestirme me sujete el cabezo en una trenza que caía al lado izquierdo de mi hombro, me puse una máscara que cubria la parte superior de mi rostro, desde mi naríz y por ultimo tome un labial rojo que había entre mis cosas y pinte mis labios, nunca lo usaba pero en esta ocasión era necesario para evitar que me reconocieran.

Ya estaba lista. Solo me puse un cinturón que venía en el paquete, traía muchos artefactos incluyendo soga, cortador de vidrios, bolas de humo, última tecnología en robos, entre otras cosas ¿Cómo habría conseguido Tacio todo esto?. Bueno ya no importaba eso.

Salí sigilosamente por la ventana de mi habitación que se encontraba en el tercer piso _"Que bueno que no le temo a las alturas"_ pensé mirando hacia abajo. Trepaba muy bien desde niña por lo que logré salir de la mansión muy fácil, ahora con rumbo al nuevo museo.

 **(FIN POV ASTRID)**

…

En el museo ya eran las 12:00 PM. Hipo, Emilio y los otros guardias se encontraban vigilando la entrada del museo.

– Esto me aburre… – dijo Emilio aburrido.

– Igual a mí, pero Ferbus nos contrató para esto – explicó Hipo nada animado.

– Creo que el narcotráfico sería menos aburrido – murmuró sarcástico.

– Si… hasta que te maten y tiren tu cuerpo al mar – dijo el castaño siguiéndole el juego.

– Pero soy muy joven y hermoso para morir, además prefiero que me entieren a que me lancen al agua salada – se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

– Jeje descuida no creo que lo hagan – habló Hipo mirándolo – Recuerda que está prohibido tirar desperdicios al mar y no creo que un tiburón quiera comerte –

– Exacto – recordó lo que su amigo había dicho – ¡Oye! Eso fue grosero – dijo mirando a Hipo quien solo sonreía – Jum… y… ¿cuánto nos pagará? – preguntó Emilio curioso.

– No lo sé, ni me importa – contestó el oji-verde enojado.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?... parece que ni te interesa trabajar cosa que es natural ya que lo hacemos para un narco– dijo Emilio viéndolo y recordando por quien fueron contratados – Pe- pero mira el lado bueno – habló animado – Podrás ver a su hija – dijo sonriendo de forma divertida.

 _ **Ta da… ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí y esto ha sido todo por hoy, pero no se preocupen que nos estaremos leyendo este lunes 10/08/15, más temprano jeje. Les agradezco por sus reviews, si lo admito me tarde muchísimo… pero más vale regresar tarde que nunca xD jeje y esta vez no los volveré a dejar. Pasen un lindo fin de semana, que nos estaremos leyendo este lunes, besitos y abrazos, los amo 3 bye ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Todo Comienza Parte 2

**Hola chicos ¿Qué tal están? Ehmm bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado el día que es, pues quería subirlo pero en la página solo aparecía "error 503" y ya no pude hacerlo… pero bueno hoy si eh podido y les traigo el tercer capítulo. Espero me entiendan y disculpen 3 Sin más que decir comenzamos ;)**

* * *

 _ **CAMBIO DE BANDO**_

 **Capítulo 3**

" **Todo Comienza Parte 2: El robo"**

 **(POV HIPO)**

– ¡¿Qué?! – grite alterado por las palabras de mi amigo.

– Que vas a poder ver a la hija del narco más seguido y no me engañas, porque la mirabas como un tonto hoy – dijo Emilio imitando supuestamente la cara que puse en la inauguración.

– No digas estupideces – dije molesto mirando hacia otro lado.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo – pusó cara normal, o bueno… la que tenía si es que se le podía considerar normal – Pero yo opino que... – habló antes de ser interrumpido por una alarma que sonó desde el museo.

De inmediato corrimos adentro con los demás guardias hasta donde se había escuchado la alarma, pero nos llevamos la sorpresa de no encontrar algunas joyas en su lugar.

– ¡Busquemos al responsable! – gritó uno de los guardias.

Todos se esparcieron por el museo incluyendo a Emilio, pero yo me quede ahí un momento _"Si el ladrón quería joyas, seguramente ahora estaría en el segundo piso, donde estaban la mayor cantidad de ellas"_ pensé antes de salir corriendo.

Una vez llegue arriba, encontré a alguien vestido de negro abriendo un contenedor de joyas. Con la mayor discreción trate de acercarme al ladrón pero este noto mi presencia y se volteó a encararme.

– ¡No te muevas o disparo! – ordené notando que no era un hombre sino una mujer con una figura bien definida ante la luz de la luna, de bellos ojos azules y cabello rubio.

La ladrona solo levanto las manos en símbolo de rendimiento o eso me dio a entender soltando una bolsa llena de joyas.

– Al parecer me atrapo – respondió con voz sutil y casi burlona.

– ¿Cómo es que… eres una chica? – volví a preguntar apuntándola con mi arma, algo sorprendido de que fuera una mujer.

– ¿Tiene algo de malo ser una chica?… las mujeres somos mucho mejores que los hombres – me contestó acercándose lentamente sin bajar las manos.

– Si claro… – me burlé sacando un par de esposas.

Ella solo me miró sonriendo mientras yo comenzaba a ponerle las esposas – Probémoslo… – murmuró antes de forcejear conmigo para lograr obtener mi arma, luego de unos minutos finalmente la soltó y se apartó un par de pasos.

– Lo siento my lady, pero sigo teniendo el arma – dije apuntándola.

– Uihhh sí que miedo tengo – contestó burlonamente dándose la vuelta.

– ¡No me abliges a dispararte! – la amenace.

– Hazlo – contestó tomando la bolsa que había soltado cuando levanto las manos _"¿En verdad no tenía miedo?"_ pensé, apuntando su brazo para no herirla mucho y apreté el gatillo.

– ¡¿Pero qué?! – grite al no escuchar el disparo.

– Acaso… ¿Buscaba esto? – comentó la ladrona mostrándome la munición – Upss… creo que la necesitaba para atraparme – habló de forma divertida – Y… también esto – me mostró las esposas que tenía anteriormente.

Me quedé muy sorprendido, _"¿Cómo le quito la munición a mi arma tan rápido?"_ pensé. Okey era mucho más hábil de lo que parecía.

– Mejor suerte para el próximo niño – respondió sacándome de mis pensamientos dándose la vuelta.

– ¡No tan rápido! – gritó Emilio quien para mi suerte había llegado justo a tiempo – ¡Levanta las manos! – ordenó este a mi lado.

– Ahh… lo que me faltaba…otro niño jugando al héroe – murmuró ella levantando las manos.

– ¿Niño? Pero si tengo 20 años – se quejó Emilio mirándome. Bueno de hecho si parecía un niño a veces.

Finalmente nos acercamos a ella con un par de esposas. No me sorprendería esta vez o eso pensé, pero justo cuando Emilio se las iba a colocar hizo otro movimiento rápido poniendo las esposas en muestras manos y arrebatándole a Emilio su arma.

– ¡Pero que rayos! – grito mi compañero buscando las llaves de la esposas, pero… ¿y las llaves?.

– Te lo dije – comentó jugando con las llaves mientras nos apuntaba con el arma _"Genial, es nuestro fin"_ pensé antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y caer al piso con mucho dolor – Nosotras somos mejores que ustedes – habló acercándose a mí – ¿Ya ha quedado claro? – preguntó tomando mi rostro para verla a los ojos, eran hermosos, ¿pero que estoy pensando?. Okey mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar por aquel mar celeste de sus ojos.

Solo asentí sin decir nada, no podía, las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta. Luego ella me soltó para ir por la bolsa con las joyas – Solo tomaré lo que me pertenece – murmuró tomándolas y arrojando el arma al piso – Y como el gato de Alicia – arrojo una bomba de humo atrás de ella –solo desapareceré en la noche – fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer junto al humo. Dejándonos a Emilio a mí boquiabiertos.

 **(FIN POV HIPO)**

…

Al día siguiente en la jefatura de policía se encontraban Estoico, Emilio e Hipo hablando sobre lo sucedido.

– ¡No puedo creer lo que me están diciendo! – gritó Estoico sorprendido.

– Pues así es, robaron el museo anoche – repitió Hipo frustrado.

– Y lo peor de todo es que fue una chica – habló Emilio – Una chica totalmente desarmada – comentó enojado.

– ¿Una chica? – preguntó Estoico sin poder creerlo – Una mujer desarmada… ¿derroto a dos de mis mejores policías? – seguía sin poder creerlo.

– Ahhh técnicamente un policía y un detective – le dijo Emilio desde una silla señalando a Hipo. Estoico solo lo miró molesto – P-pero no hay que olvidar que Hipo entreno con nosotros todo este tiempo asique es como uno más de nosotros Jefe – comentó nervioso.

Hipo solo suspiró frustado – La subestimamos y por eso nos desarmo. Es rápida e inteligente, rubia y de ojos azul claro. Además llevaba una mascará que cubría la parte superior de su rostro – explicó el castaño recordando.

– Y no olvides fuerte – interrumpió su compañero – No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me dio un golpe tan fuerte – murmuró frotando su abdomen, al parecer aun le dolía el golpe que ella le había dado.

– Es la primera vez que escucho algo así en toda mi carrera – dijo Estoico molesto – Que una jovencita enmascarada haya vencido a dos de mis mejores hombres… – susurró sentándose en su escritorio.

En ese momento ingreso Patán primo de Hipo y también policía, para mala suerte del oji-verde.

– ¡Oigan!, Ferbus llamo – dijo él desinteresadamente – Quiere verlos en la oficina de su mansión – informó retirándose.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Ahora estaban en problemas.

– Háganme un favor… – dijo Emilio rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención del jefe y su hijo – Mátenme ahora ¿sí? –

Ambos suspiraron, ese chico no tenía remedio.

…

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Hofferson, Lucero les mostro el camino a la oficina de Ferbus.

– Al fin llegaron – dijo Ferbus sentado en su escritorio.

– Así es Señor – respondió Estoico seriamente.

– Bien…retírese – le ordenó – Quiero hablar a solas con sus hombres – Estoico obedeció y salió de su oficina, no sin antes decir un ligero _"suerte"_ a ambos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche en mi museo? – preguntó Ferbus seriamente.

– Un ladrón entro al museo y se llevo gran variedad de joyas – habló Hipo – Tratamos de detenerla…pero nos superó en habilidades de lucha y escape – explicó frustrado.

– Acaso… ¿Era una mujer? – preguntó Ferbus arqueando una ceja.

– Así es – contestó el castaño. Emilio estaba a punto de hablar pero Hipo lo impidió golpeándole el abdomen con su codo, callándolo.

– Bien… – comenzó diciendo Ferbus, quién había notado la acción del oji-verde – Las joyas no importan ahora, puedo remplazarlas en unos días… por ahora, quiero que atrapen a esa ladrona – ordenó pensando _"alguien como ella… me será muy útil en mis negocios, al menos si le ofrezco una buena paga"_.

– Si Señor – dijeron ambos al unísono.

– Tú ya puedes retirarte jovencito – comentó Ferbus refiriéndose a Emilio.

El obedeció y salió de oficina con algo de dolor por el golpe. Dejando a Hipo solo con Ferbus.

– Sé que eres detective jovencito – comentó viendo a Hipo sonriendo.

– Así es señor – dijo el sorprendido pensando _"¿Cómo lo supo?"._

– Creo que te excediste con el golpe a tu amigo para callarlo ¿no? – preguntó sacando de sus pensamientos a Hipo, quién no sabía que responder.

En ese momento entro Astrid a la oficina llevando algunos documentos.

– Traje lo que me pediste padre – dijo ella intentando sonreir.

– Ohh…si, acércate Astrid – Le ordeno su padre. Ella obedeció y camino hasta donde se encontraba – Hija quiero presentarte al detective Abadejo III – comentó tomando los documentos que Astrid tenia.

– Hola, es un placer conocerlo – saludo Astrid extendiéndole una mano _"Valla, miren lo que trajo mi padre… ¿Tú? Jaja no puedo creerlo…así que eso eres"_.

" _Esa voz…"_ pensó el castaño, notando la acción de la chica – Ahh igualmente señorita Hofferson – le devolvió el saludo, mirándola – Disculpe nos hemos visto en alguno otro lado – preguntó seriamente.

* * *

 **Y… esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y… ¿Los he dejado con la duda? ¿Cuál creen que sea la respuesta de Astrid? Bueno esto lo sabremos muy pronto, este viernes para ser específicos. A cierto casi lo olvido xD…**

 _ **NOTA: Tengo dos historias nuevas en mente pero no puedo publicarlas al mismo tiempo, asique me gustaría que ustedes decidieran cual quieren primero. La primera es "Nuevos Invasores" o la segunda "Cuento de Hadas", comenten la que más les guste y en el quinto capítulo al final podrán leer el tráiler de la más votada ;)**_

 **Y hasta aquí llego la nota, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto, besos y abrazos, chao 3…**


End file.
